Together We Can Win
by Clovniss17
Summary: During the 74th Hunger Games Katniss meets Clove, and they become friends. But being around with each other will be difficult for them, with the Careers around. But Katniss and Clove know that once they enter the arena, that only one will come out. And soon the friendship will become something bigger. Will they win the 74th Hunger Games? Read to find out. A Clovniss fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The District 2 Girl

**This is my first Hunger Games Cloveniss story ever made. I do NOT own The hunger games series or the characters! Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV. **

We were pulled by our chariot horses along the road, hearing the screams and cheers from the Capitol people. Then the horses stopped and we looked up and saw President Snow preparing for his speech. Then I looked and saw the District 2 girl. Then before I knew it, she was staring back at me. She also gave me a smirk. I smiled and that's when our horses were moving after his speech was over. Then we met up with Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie.

"That was amazing." Cinna said.

"Oh, we are all everyone's going to be talking about." Effie said. "So brave." Haymitch said. "Thanks, I guess." I simply said. Then I turned around and saw the District 2 girl again. Then I saw the big blonde boy who gave me a death glare. "Katniss?" I didn't paid attention to him until he called my name again. "Katniss!" I quickly turned around. "What are you staring at?" Haymitch asked. I turned around and the District 2 girl disappeared from my sights. Then I spoke. "Nothing...it was nothing." I said. "Alright then...let's go up stairs." He said. Then we took an elevator that took us to floor 12 because that's my district. Then I was wearing my yellow tank top and sat down at the table, eating dinner. When I was done, I went to sleep. But then I couldn't sleep. The thought of the District 2 girl was still in my head. Then I got up and went to the roof to think. I shouldn't be even thinking about her right now. She's a Career and I don't think a Tribute and a Career would mix together like that. I still have some days left before the Hunger Games begin. Then all of a sudden I heard a elevator ding went off. I didn't even bother look to see who it was. Then the footsteps were getting closer. Closer and closer. Until they stopped. I didn't heard anything else after that. Not until I heard its voice.

"Hi." I turned around to see the District 2 girl. "Oh. Hey." I said. "It is okay if I stayed with you for a while?" She asked. I smiled. "Sure. I don't mind." She sat across from me and sighed. Then there was that awkward silence. Then I decided to break the silence.

"My name's Katniss Everdeen." I began. "I know." She replied. "My name's Clove." She said. I kinda liked her name. "That's a beautiful name." I said. She chuckled with a smile. "Thanks." She replied. Then we were staring outside the window, hearing the screams and the cheers from the people. Then Clove spoke.

"Are you hearing this right now?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Just listen to them. Screaming and cheering. And for what?" She asked. "All I know is that, they are cheering because of the Hunger Games. That's probably the reason why they're cheering. Why else would they be cheering?" I asked. Then there was another awkward silence. Until she spoke. "That was really brave of you." I turned to her. "For volunteering for your sister like that. You probably must've grown some balls to do something brave like that." She said. Then we both laughed. I didn't know she was funny. No one ever told me she was funny. Not until now.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. She didn't say anything until she spoke. "...I didn't want to be alone." She said. Hearing her saying that made me feel bad for her. "I want to be with someone instead of being alone." She said. Then I spoke. "Yeah...I know what you mean, Clove." I said. Then we were both silent, not saying another word. Then I said something to her that cheered her up. "I'm glad you're here, Clove." I said. Then she looked at me. Then she smiled. "I'm glad you're here too, Katniss." She said. I know that she is a Career tribute and I'm just a tribute from 12, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends.

"We can both be friends you know." I said. She looked at me. "Friends?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Even though, you're a career, we can still be friends." I said. Then she spoke. "Yeah...we can be friends." She said. Then she spoke again. "I've never had a friend before." She said, her voice sounded sad. I looked at her and spoke. "Weren't you able to make friends with the other careers?" I asked. She shook her head. "No...and I don't even bother trying...all they care about is winning the games and how good their skills are and stuff." She said. Then I moved towards her and took her hand into mine. Then I moved her hand to where my heart is. Then I spoke. "Well, you have a friend now." I said. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome, Clove." I said with a smile. Well, it looks like she and I have a good start at being friends now. She took a few moments before talking to me. "I guess, I'll see you at the training center?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you at the training center, 2." I joked. She chuckled. "See you tomorrow, 12." She joked. Then she got up and left. Then I went back to my room, plopped down onto my bed and fell asleep.

**More will come soon in the future. Stay tuned for the next one. Please Review, it helps me a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Center

**I don't own THG! Enjoy. **

**Katniss's POV. **

I woke up from my sleep, got out of my bed and took a quick shower. Then I put on my training suit and went to the training center, that I told Clove we would meet at. All the tributes were there, even the careers were there as well. Then I saw Clove and smiled at her. She smiled back at me. Then that's when Atala spoke.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead." She said. After she was done talking, I went over to the bow and arrow section, but then I found out there was a line. So then I waited until the line was over. Then all of a sudden I received a poke on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was Clove smiling at me.

"Hey Kat." She said. I smiled at her as she said that. "Is that supposed to be my nick name?" I asked. She smiled again. "Pretty much." She said. "Hey, you know, you can watch me throw knifes while you wait for your turn." She said. I looked back at the line and looked back at her.

"Okay. I'll watch you, Clo." I said. She smiled when she heard her new nick name. I walked with Clove to the knife section. She walked over to the knifes and picked them up. Then she turned to me.

"I've been practicing for a long time throwing knifes. It's what I'm best at." She said. I nodded. "That's cool." I said. Then Clove got ready to throw the knifes at the dummies. One dummy glow red and she threw one at the center. Bullseye. She hit another one in the center. Then she threw the last knife at the dummy and it went through the center. She turned to me.

"Wasn't that awesome or what?" She asked. "That was awesome, Clo." I said. She smiled. Then I turned around to see that the line was gone. Then she spoke.

"Can I watch you get a bullseye?" She asked. I turned back to her and smiled. "Sure. Why not." I said. We went over to the bow and arrow section and I picked up the bow, and took one arrow. Then I loaded the arrow to my bow and aimed right at the dummy. I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. And it hit the center. Cool, I got a bullseye. Then I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around to see Clove clapping. Then she spoke.

"Girl, you're on fire right now. I guess that's why they call you the girl on fire." She said. I smiled at her. "Thank you, Clove." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. Then we heard Atala called us for lunch.

"Alright tributes, time for lunch!" She called out. We looked at each other for a minute and she spoke.

"I wish I could sit next to you and eat, but I gotta sit and eat with the stupid careers." She said as if somebody was bothering her. I put the bow back and walked to her. She looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"I know. I wish I could sit and eat with you too. But we don't want the careers to figure us out. I'll see you after lunch, okay?" I said. She smiled.

"Okay." She said. Then to my surprise, she kissed my cheek and left. That was unexpected. Then I went over to a table and sat next to Peeta. As I was eating my food, I looked up and saw Clove who was staring at me. She smiled. I smiled back. Then I continued eating my food. After lunch we went back to training. After training was over we went back to our rooms.

**Clove's POV. **

I'm glad Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire is my friend. I've never had a friend for a long time. I didn't bothered making friends with the other careers. All they care about is their skills and how they can't wait to win the games. I went to my room to change into my pajamas. I put on a white short sleeve shirt and long red pants on and went over to the living room where the other careers were at. I sat down and sighed. Then that's when Cato spoke.

"Woo! Boy am I ready to kill some people when the games begin!" He said. Then Glimmer spoke.

"Yeah, I agree with you Cato. I can't wait to get my hands on that district 12 girl. She's gonna die real fast. I bet she can't even handle a fight with a girl like me. Heh, what a loser she is." After hearing that, I just wanted to punch her in the face so hard and let her know that no one talks to Katniss like that. I wanted to grab a knife and pin her to a wall and press the knife against her throat and yell at her face in anger. But I didn't.

"Hey Clove." I turned to Cato. "You can't wait for the games too?" He asked me. I tried my best to act like I was excited for the games so that Cato wouldn't get suspicious over me.

"Yeah, I can't wait! It's gonna be so freaking awesome!" I said. He smiled at me. "That's my Clove." He said. I felt annoyed when he said that. Then we went to our table and began eating dinner. When we were done, the rest of the careers went to bed. I went to my room, took a shower and went to my bed. As I was resting my head on the pillow, I started thinking about Katniss. She's really a nice person and stuff. She's not like the rest of them. But then the thought of what would happen to me and Katinss when they find out frightened me. I was afraid that what if the careers find out about our friendship? They would definitely get pissed off and Katniss would definitely be their first target. I cannot let that happen. I won't let them kill her. I will do everything I can to protect her. As these thoughts were driven inside my head, I closed my eyes and let sleep took over me.

**Well, that's the second chapter so far. Tell me what you think and please review! I would appreciate it. Next chapter coming soon. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth

**I don't own THG! Enjoy.**

**Clove's POV.**

I woke up to see the sun shining in the sky. Then I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I went to the table and found the careers eating their breakfast. I sat next to Marvel and began eating my meal. Then I look up and saw Glimmer flirting with Cato while they were eating. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food. When we were finished, I went to my room and put on my training suit. It was now time to show the game makers our skills. I was sitting next to my friend Katniss, waiting for someone to come through the door. Then the boy Peeta came through the door and left. Me and Katniss were the only ones in the room, waiting for them to call one of us in. Then we heard a voice.

"Clove Kentwell." The voice said. After hearing my name being called, my hands started to shake. My heart was beating rapidly. Then I felt a hand grabbed hold of my hand. I looked up to see Katniss smiling at me.

"It's okay. You'll do great." She kissed my cheek. "Go show them what you got." I smiled at her words. Then I took a deep breath and got up and went to the door. Before I walked through the door, I looked back at Katniss. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Then I went through the door. I was now in the room with the game makers. I went over and grabbed my knifes. Then I looked up at the game makers and spoke.

"Clove Kentwell. District 2." They nodded and told me to go on. Then I went to the center of the room and got ready to throw my knives at the dummies. One glow red and I threw one at the center. Bullseye. I threw another one and it hit the center. Then I threw the last one and it hit the center. I smiled at my skills of throwing knifes at the targets. I turned to the game makers and they nodded. I bowed in respect. Then Seneca Crane spoke.

"You're dismissed. You can go now." I nodded and left the room. Then I returned to the room where Katniss was still sitting down waiting for her turn. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How did you do?" She asked. I smiled at her before I spoke.

"I hit all the targets at the centers. I never missed." She smiled more and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Congratulations Clove. I knew you'd do great." She said. Then we heard a voice.

"Katniss Everdeen." The voice called her. We parted and Katniss was about to enter the room when I spoke.

"Katniss." She turned to me.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She smiled at me and went through the door. I sat there waiting for Katniss to come back. After waiting for a while, she came through the door with a mad look on her face. I got up and went towards her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her. She didn't respond. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I...I shot an arrow at the game maker's head." She said. I gasped. "Oh my God...are you okay?"

"No...I'm just...mad." Then I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. Then I spoke. "It's okay Katniss. Everything will be okay. I promise." I hugged her with all my power, comforting her. Then she spoke. "Thanks Clove. It means a lot." She said. I smiled. Then we part and looked at each other.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said. She smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go back to my floor and see what my score is." She said.

"Alright. See you later then." I said. Then we both went our separate ways and I went back to my floor. I changed into my pajamas and went to the living room with the careers. I plopped down onto the sofa and looked at the screen.

Marvel with a score of 9.

Cato with a score of 10. Then my face came up on the screen and my score was a 10 as well. I smiled at my good score. After they showed all the tribute's scores, and Peeta's score, Katniss's face showed up on the screen. I wish I could smile at Katniss's face on the screen, but I can't, not with the careers looking, especially not with Cato sitting next to me.

"From District 12, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of..." I was on the edge of my seat. Then he spoke... "11." My eyes widened at her score. Eleven. I can't believe she got an eleven. That's awesome. I'm really happy for her.

**Katniss's POV.**

Everybody in the room was cheering because of my score. I got an eleven. I wonder if Clove saw my score. Then we went to the table to eat dinner. Then Haymitch told me that, tomorrow's the last day, and that they are letting them work with their own tributes right before the games, so Haymitch and I will be going down at nine. After dinner I was getting ready to talk in a interview with Caesar Flickerman. Glimmer went first. Then Marvel went second. I looked up at the screen and smiled when I saw Clove with a smile on her face. I love her smile. Then the last one was Cato, he went to Caesar and started talking to him. Then later after a while of waiting, it was finally my turn for my interview.

* * *

><p>Later, I went to the training room to practice some more. I grabbed the bow and arrows and started shooting them at the dummies. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps. I turned around to see the person who I recognize. It was Clove. She smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at her.<p>

"I can't believe you got an eleven!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to train a bit more." She replied.

"Same here." I said.

"Hey, maybe we both could train together." She said. I turned to her.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Then throughout the time, me and Clove were training together. When we were finished, we looked at each other. Then we smiled.

"You're really good at throwing knifes, Clove."

"And you're really good at shooting arrows, Katniss." She said. I smiled at her words. Then we heard a door open. Then we saw three figures came into the room. Our eyes widened at the sight.

"Well well, look what we have here. Our career has found a friend who is not a career." Cato said. Then Clove went towards Cato and tried to speak to him.

"Cato please, it's not what you think, I-" Then all of a sudden, he smacked her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"And all this time, you were friends with this district 12 girl, and YOU didn't say anything!" Cato yelled.

"And you!" He looked at me.

"You're the first one who I'm gonna kill in the arena, so watch your back 12!" He said.

"Clove. Say goodbye to your district 12 friend. You won't be seeing her again anytime soon." He said. Then Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel left the training room. I walked over to Clove who was on the ground. I held her stinging cheek and made her look at me. Her eyes were tearing up. I embrace her in a tight hug and stroked her back. She began crying and I held her tighter.

"Shh. It's alright Clove, It's alright." I said. She continued crying on my shoulder. Then she stopped and we parted. Then she wiped her eyes.

"I...I have to go." Then she dashed out of the training room. There was silence in the room and I was the only one left in the room. I looked down at the floor and sighed. I guess this is the last time I'll ever see Clove again.

**What do you think of this one? Cato, Glimmer and Marvel found out. And now Clove won't be seeing Katniss again. I guess this is probably the last time Katniss will ever see Clove again. What do you think will happen next? Please Review! It helps me a lot! Stay tuned for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

****I don't own THG! Enjoy.****

****Katniss's POV.****

Yesterday was terrible. Cato and the others found out about our friendship with each other. And now I won't be seeing Clove again. Now I hate Cato! Once I enter the arena, I will find that bastard and kill him! While I was still asleep, someone came and woke me up. For a second I thought it was Clove who woke me up, but no, it was Peeta.

"Good morning Katniss." He said. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked him. "We have to go to the hovercraft. It's time for the games to begin." He said. Then he left. Then my eyes widened at the thought of the games. I just remembered something. They said that only one victor will come out. If I escape the arena, but Clove dies, I would have nothing. I would have nothing to live for anymore. I can't live without Clove. I can't lose her. She can't die. I won't let her die. I will do everything I can to protect Clove even if it means I would have to die just to save her. After sitting on my bed for a minute, I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed and met up with Haymitch at the elevator.

"They'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. They'll even be a bow there. Don't go for it." Right when he said that I looked at him with a 'are you kidding me' face. "Why not?" I asked. "It's a bloodbath, they're trying to pull you in, that's not your game." He said. "You turn, run, find high ground, look for water, water's your new best friend. Don't step off that pedestal early or they'll blow you sky high." He said to me.

"I won't." I told him. Then the elevator doors opened to reveal the hovercraft. Then he spoke. "Katniss. You can do this" He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said. Then I walked off to the hovercraft. Once I was inside the hovercraft, I sat down on my seat. Then suddenly, I turned and saw Clove coming to me and sat next to me with a sad, depressed look on her face. I hate seeing her like this. Especially because of what happened yesterday. I just sat there in silence, not saying a word to her. I figured she needed to be alone, I figured she didn't want to talk. Then that's when the lady came to me.

"Give me your arm." She said. I looked at the thing in her hand. "What is that?" I asked. She sticked it inside my arm. "Your tracker." She said. When she was done she walked away from me. I turn to Clove once again and she turned to me. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. Then the hovercraft took off, taking us to the games.

Then the two peacekeepers took me to Cinna. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We parted and he gave me my jacket and helped me put it on. Then he spoke. "I not allow to bet. But if I could, I'd bet on you." He said. Then he kissed my cheek. I wanted Clove to kiss my cheek. I wish she was right here, standing right in front of me. Then he pointed the direction of the tube that I'm supposed to enter. I looked at him.

"Will that take me to the Cornucopia?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes." He said. "Good luck Katniss," He began, "You'll need it." He finished. Then he went to the door and left, leaving me alone in the room. I looked at the tube, frightened because once I'm in the arena, there's no turning back. I cautiously walked to the tube and before I went inside the tube, I heard a door open and a voice behind me.

"Katniss?" She said softly. I turned and before my eyes stands the girl I became friends with. "Clove." I said. Then I slowly walked to her and we took this moment to look at each other, because we know what's gonna happen next once we enter the arena. Then we embrace each other in a tight hug. I hear she was about to cry but I stopped her. "No Clove...don't cry. Don't cry." I said. Then we parted and I rested my head on hers. Then I moved my head away from hers and looked at her with concern. "Katniss." She began. "Yeah?" I said. She took a deep and spoke. "I...I'm really sorry for what happened. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought they would never find out." She said. "And now...we'll be in the arena. And..." She trailed off. "And what?" I asked her. She looked at me in the eye and spoke. "What if one of us dies in the arena? Just like they said, only one comes out. And I want you to be the one who comes out." She said honestly. I was taken aback from her words. Then I spoke. "No Clove...please don't say that. I can't lose you. Not like this." I said. "I know Katniss, I don't wanna lose you either, but you know there's no other way out of this." Then we heard a voice.

"20 seconds." The voice said. Then we looked at each other one last time and she kissed my cheek. Then I spoke. "But what about you?" I asked. She shrugged. "What about me? I'm just a district 2 girl who is considered a weakling. I have nothing." She said. "Don't say that Clove." She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "You have me. And you'll always have me." She smiled. I smiled and hugged her again. Then we heard the voice again.

"10 seconds." The voice said. Then we parted and I enter the tube. The tube door closed shut and I turned to see Clove looking back at me. She came close to the tube and placed her hand on the plastic tube. I placed my hand on the tube as well as we looked at each other in the eyes with worry on our faces. Then I looked at her lips that formed the words saying, "See you in the arena." She said. I nodded. She nodded and left the room. Then the tube was bringing me up to the Cornucopia. When I finally reached to the top, there was a bright light. It blinded me but then that's when the light faded. I can see now and the Cornucopia was right in front of me. Then that's when we heard the countdown.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20." While we were waiting I turned and I could see Clove next to Marvel. Then the games was about to begin.

"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Then everyone started running towards the Cornucopia. I started running, but then I stopped and watched as everyone was getting killed. Then I saw Clove getting her knifes. I looked around and saw a orange backpack. I ran for it. I grabbed it and ran, but then I tripped. The boy from 9 was about to kill me with his axe, but then he fell to the ground and died. I saw a knife on his back. I looked to see Clove. Then she threw a knife at me, but then I used my backpack and blocked it. She kneeled next to me.

"That knife is for you." She said. "Thank you." I said. "Now go Katniss, go!" She told me. I nodded and ran as fast as I could. I ran into the forest and was looking for a tree to sleep on. When I was alone I sat down, and grabbed out my backpack and took out the knife that Clove gave me. I put it next to me, and continued searching through my backpack. I found a rope, a water bottle, a blanket, and some matches. And that's when I heard the cannon went off. Then the whole arena was filled with the sound of the cannon. After the cannons stopped, I started climbing on a tree. Then I tied a rope over my waist and went to sleep. I really hope Clove is okay. I hope she is safe. I wish I can see her again. But I will soon. This was only just the beginning of the games. And only one will come out.

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! It helps me a lot! I've been really busy with school and stuff so I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. Thank you and stay tuned for the next one! :D****


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The Games

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games! Enjoy.**

**Clove's POV. **

After I threw Katniss my knife I told her that, that knife was for her. Then I told her to run. She's nothing without her bow and arrows. But I'm gonna think of a way to snatch the bow and arrows from Glimmer and take them to Katniss. After we've been killing some tributes we ran back to the Cornucopia. I sat down and took a deep breath. Then that's when Glimmer spoke.

"So when will we be killing some more tributes, Cato?" She asked. Cato looked at her. "Soon. Very soon." He said. "Woo! I can't wait to get my hands on that District 12 girl!" Marvel exclaimed. Then Glimmer spoke. "Ha! Yeah right, not if I get her first!" She said. Anger was rising inside of me. I wanted to just end her life so that she won't be able to hurt her. I wonder if Katniss is safe. I wish I can see the District 12 girl again. I'm sick of being with these idiots. Then after staying at the Cornucopia, we were hunting for some more tributes to kill. Then we sat down by our campsite and decided that we should take a break. I sat down and took out my knifes and started throwing knifes at the tree. Then that's when Cato spoke.

"Hey Clove." He said. Then I spoke. "What the hell do you want, Cato?" I asked him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Okay? How am I okay when he just took Katniss away from me? "I'm fine." I told him. Then he sighed. "I'm really sorry for hitting you like that, Clove." He admitted. I was silent for a moment. Then I turned to look at him and spoke. "I forgive you." I said. He smiled at me. I had to smile back at him. Just to make him feel good. Then he kissed my forehead. I wish it was Katniss who would kiss my forehead. Cato may feel something for me, but I don't feel the same way with him. Then after taking a long break we gathered our things and continued on foot...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV. <strong>

I was walking through the forest hunting for some food. I found a rabbit but I didn't know how I was gonna kill the rabbit. If only I had my bow and arrows then maybe this would've been easy. Then I thought of something. I grabbed out my backpack and took out the knife that Clove gave me. I saw how Clove was throwing knifes, so maybe I can throw the knife at the rabbit. I held onto the blade and took a deep breath. Then I threw it at the rabbit and it feel to the ground. I smiled at my skill of throwing the knife at the rabbit. Then I put the knife back inside my backpack and picked up the rabbit. I cooked the rabbit and ate it. Then I continued on foot, looking for another tree to sleep on. When I found one, I climbed it and sat down. Then I wrapped the rope around my waist and sighed in relief. Then I notice that nightfall came. Then I rested my head on the tree and closed my eyes. Then before I went to sleep, I heard fire. I turned around and saw that the District 8 female made fire. Is she crazy? That's gonna get her killed. Then I heard footsteps. My eyes widened at the sight. I saw Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Peeta. Then all of a sudden I heard her scream. But I didn't heard the cannon went off. Then later the cannon went off. She was dead. Then I looked down to see them walking on foot. Then Clove spoke. "Hey...you guys go on, I'll catch up." She said. "Alright." Cato said. "Hey, lover boy." He began. "Yeah?"

"You sure she went this way?" He asked him. "Yeah I'm sure." He said. "You better be." He said to him. "Yeah, that was her snare we found back there." Peeta said and left. Then I heard Glimmer spoke. "Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him now?" She asked. "Nah. He's our best chance of finding her." He said. They're looking for me. Of course they are. "Let's go." He said, and then they left. Then there was silence around the arena. Then that's when I heard her voice.

"Katniss." Clove said. "Katniss." She said again. I looked down to see Clove. Then I unwrapped the rope from my waist and climbed down the tree until my feet touched the ground. Then I went towards Clove and her and I embrace each other in a tight hug. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I missed you Clove." I admitted. "I missed you too, Katniss." She said to me. I kissed her cheek and hugged her again. Then we parted and look at each other.

"Thanks for giving me your knife, Clove." I said to her. She smiled at me. "You're welcome, Kat." She said. I smiled at the nick name, that I remembered since we met at the training center. Then I spoke. "I need the bow and arrows, but Glimmer has them." I said. "Yeah I know. But don't worry, that little blonde witch won't have them for a while. I will think of a way to get them for you, Katniss. I promise." She said to me. I smiled at her. "Thanks Clove." I said. Then there was silence in the arena. Then she spoke. "See you later Katniss." She kissed my cheek. Then I spoke. "See you later Clo." I said. She smiled at her nick name. Then she left. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't. I wanted to tell her how I feel. But I don't know if she will feel the same way about me. So then I climbed back up to the tree and wrapped the rope around my waist. I wonder how she'll react to it. I've had a crush on her since the first time I saw her. While I was on the tree, I closed my eyes and let sleep took over me. I hope Clove gets my bow and arrows soon. I'm gonna need those if I want to survive these games.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! I would appreciate it! Stay tuned for the next one! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Young Love

**Clove's POV.**

I promised Katniss that I would find a way to get her the bow and arrows from Glimmer. She needs those if she's gonna survive these games. I was really glad to see Katniss again. At that moment, I felt something inside of me. Something that I've never felt before in my life. Could it be? Do I have feelings for the girl on fire? No! That's stupid! Come on Clove, you were trained to kill, not to develop feelings. But I know it's not something I can't deny. At that point I wanted to tell her how I feel. But I couldn't. I don't know if she'll feel the same way as me. When the time comes, I'll tell her. But for now, I must keep the Career act going on. I can't let Cato get suspicious over me. While we were walking through the forest, that's when Marvel spoke up.

"So Cato, what are you gonna do when we get that District 12 girl?" Marvel asked. It took a moment before Cato reply to his question.

"I don't know. I mean, I've never thought about it for a while. Maybe kill her with my sword or something." Then Glimmer spoke. "Why not I just shoot my arrows at that little witch?" She asked. I clenched my fist in anger when she called her that. Then Cato spoke. "Nah, that's too easy. It'll just take the fun out of killing her." Cato said. Then I thought of something in my head that will probably cause the friendship between me and Katniss. So then I spoke. "Why not I just handle her?" I asked. We stopped walking and then Cato turned to me. "With what?" He asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and spoke. "With my knifes, duh. How else will I kill her?" I asked.

Cato held his chin in thought for a moment. And then he spoke. "Okay. When you get the chance, you will kill her." He said. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I was not going to enjoy this. I never wanted to hurt her. But if it's for her sake, then I would do anything just to protect her. I nodded and spoke. "Alright. When I get the chance, I'll make sure she dies." I said evilly. He smirked at me. "Now that's my Clove. You sound just like a killer." He said. "Alright guys, let's continue on foot." He said. Then we continued on foot to search for Katniss. I'm really gonna hate doing this. But I'm only doing this just to protect Katniss. I wonder if she'll understand. I wonder if she is safe...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV.<strong>

I was running. Running because the whole freaking forest was on fire! I ran as fast as I could just to avoid being burn in the fire. Then all of a sudden a fire ball came and hit the rock. I was caught in the fire ball explosion and my leg is injured. It hurt so much. Then another fire ball came straight at me. I dodged it and was rolling down on the dirt. I got up and kept running until I met the river. I sighed in relief as I splashed onto the water. Then I heard laughing. I saw five figures approaching the area. I smiled when I saw Clove. Then that's when Marvel was pointing at me.

"Oh, there she is! There she is!" He exclaimed. My instincts told me to run for my life. I got up from the water and ran into the forest. They were still after me. While I was running in the forest I stopped and looked around for a tree to climb on. I found one and started climbing on it. Then that's when they finally came and tried to kill me. Then I heard Cato's voice.

"Where're you going girl on fire?" Cato asked. "That's not gonna help you up there, Katniss!"

She yelled. I continued climbing on the tree to get on the tree branch. Then I saw that Cato was coming for me. I finally reached the tree branch and sat on it. Then I heard something that escaped Clove's mouth."Kill her Cato! Kill her Cato!" She said. What did she just say? She's telling Cato to kill me? Why? I thought we were friends. Now all of a sudden she wants to kill me? Whatever. I don't care. If she wants to play it that way, then let's play. After a while of sitting on the branch I heard Cato's voice again.

"I'm coming for you!" He said. When he grabbed onto the branch, it snapped, sending him down to the floor. Then Glimmer spoke.

"I'll do it myself." She said. She loaded an arrow and shot one at me. I dodged it just in time, and sighed in relief.

"Give me that." I heard Cato said. He shot one and missed. Then that's when I spoke.

"Maybe you should throw the sword." I said. Then I heard Peeta spoke.

"Let's just wait her out." They all turned to look at him. "She's gotta come down at some point, that'll just starve her to death. We'll just kill her then." He said. There was silence in the arena until Cato spoke. "Okay." He handed Glimmer the bow. "Somebody make a fire." He said. Then they all left, except Clove. I looked down and saw Clove looking up at me. She smiled and left. Then I laid back against the tree and looked at my wound. I poured a little bit of water on the wound and hissed in pain. Then I pressed my hand onto the wound, receiving more pain. Then I sighed when the pain was going away. Then that's when nightfall came. I wonder how Clove is doing by figuring out on how to get me my bow and arrows. I wonder how she'll get them...

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV.<strong>

I can't believe I said that. I just had to say that didn't I? I just had to open my mouth and yell out, "Kill her Cato". Still I haven't found a way on how I was gonna get Katniss the bow and arrows. Then I thought of something. That's it. When Glimmer falls asleep, I'll just snatch them from her and bring them to Katniss. Dang, I'm such a genius. I turned and saw Cato pulling his sword up from the fire and spit on it, leaving the sound of sizzle fill in the area. Then Glimmer chuckled and spoke.

"Heh. Boys." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my knifes. Then I threw one at the lizard and it fell to the ground and died. Then that's when I heard Cato spoke up.

"Hey Clove." I turned to him. "It's your turn to keep watch." Cato said. Then I spoke. "Okay. Have a goodnight sleep, Cato." I said. Then he and Glimmer both fell asleep. I smiled at the sleeping form of Glimmer. Now I have the chance to snatch them and bring them to Katniss. Perfect. I turned to see that Marvel and Peeta was asleep as well. This is gonna be easy. I put my jacket back on and carefully made my way to the sleeping Glimmer. I softly removed the bag of arrows from her and took the bow from her as well. Then I carefully walked away from them and began walking through the dark forest looking for Katniss. While I was walking I started calling her name. "Katniss?" I said. There was no answer. Then I tried again. "Katniss." I said again. "Katniss." I said the third time. Then I heard her voice.

"I'm up here Clove." She said. I looked up to see her sitting down on the tree branch. "Katniss." I began. "I got them." I said. She looked down at me.

"What?" She asked. "Yes Katniss. I got them. I got your bow and arrows." I said to her. She climbed down the tree and then her feet touched the ground. Then she walked up to me. "You got my bow and arrows. Just like you promised." She said. I smiled at her. "Yeah. Just like I promised. Here you go." She grabbed the bow and put the bag of arrows around her back. Then there was silence in the arena. Then she sighed. "Thanks for the bow and arrows Clove. I'll be going now." She said. I stopped her. "Katniss, wait." I said. She turned to me. "What's wrong?" I asked. Then she spoke. "It's nothing Clove. I'm just happy that you finally brought the bow and arrows to me. That's all." She said. "See ya." She said as she turned around to leave. I went up to her. "Katniss." She turned around to see me and we both looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke. "Katniss, please. Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. "I told you Clove, It's nothing." She said. Then I spoke. "Katniss." I looked at her in the eye. "Talk to me." She said. Then she sighed and spoke. "Why did you told Cato to kill me?" She asked. Now I know what's wrong with her. It's because of what happened. I sighed and spoke. "Katniss...I didn't mean to say that. I only said that, just to keep the Career act going on. I didn't want Cato to get suspicious over me. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you." I said.

**Katniss's POV.**

She leaned into my ear. "Fire girl." She whispered. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then we embrace each other in a hug. Then we parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"Katniss?" She said. I looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked. "Is it true that you have feelings for the boy?" She asked. I didn't know how I was gonna answer this question. Then I sighed. "No. I don't have feelings for him." I said. She looked at me. "You don't?" She asked. I shook my head. "No." I said. Then there was silence in the arena. Then she took a deep breath and spoke. "Katniss...I need to tell you something." She said. Then I spoke. "What is it?" I asked. She took another deep breath and spoke. "It's something that I've always wanted to say to you. Since the day we first met." She said. Is she telling me, what I think she is telling me? "What is it, Clove?" I asked again. Then all of a sudden, I felt her lips on mine. I gasped at first. Then I closed my eyes and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I dropped the bow and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Then she bit on my bottom lip, begging desperately for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues collided, fighting with each other. Then we parted and Clove pinned me against the tree and kissed me with a lot of passion. I kissed her back with the same force. Without breaking the kiss, I held onto her and slide down against the tree, until I was on the floor with her on my lap. She bit on my bottom lip again and I parted my lips to allow her to enter. She let out a soft moan as our tongues collided, fighting in a real hunger games. She broke the kiss and then started unzipping my jacket. When my jacket was opened, she kissed me again. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt and touched my skin. I gasped as she touched me with her cold hands. Then we broke the kiss just to breath. Then we looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Katniss." She admitted. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her. Then I broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you too Clove." I said. Then there was silence around the arena. Then we just took this moment to be near each other and to let all the emotions out. Then she spoke. "I have to go Katniss." She gave me one last kiss. Then she spoke. "I hope to see you again soon." I smiled at her. Then I spoke. "I hope to see you too, Clove." Then I gave her one last kiss and she moved away from my lap and returned to her campsite. I touched my lips and I could still feel the soft skin of Clove's lips on my lips. Then I grabbed my bow and arrows and went into the forest. One day this will all be over and Clove and I can go back home. I hope to see her again another day. When that day comes.

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Death Of Rue

**Clove's POV.**

I can't believe it. I can't believe it actually happened. I admitted to Katniss that I love her and she loves me back. And the way how her lips felt. They felt soft. I hope to see Katniss again, one day. When that day comes it will happen. I could do it. I could just leave the careers right now, and form an alliance with Katniss. Then with the two of us, we'll be able to win the hunger games and go home. But the thing is...what if they forced us to fight against each other to the death? If that does happen, I want Katniss to kill me. I can't lose her. I'm nothing without her if she dies. While I was sleeping, I heard Cato's voice.

"Alright guys! Wake up!" He said. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Then I put my jacket on and gathered up my knifes in my vest. Then I spoke.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. Then he spoke. "Well we are gonna gather up some food and put them in a pyramid." He said. "You mean like, stack them up like a pyramid?" I asked. "Yep. That's right." He said. "Now come on let's go. Along the way, we'll be killing some tributes." He said. Then all of a sudden Glimmer spoke up. "My bow and arrows! Who the heck took my..." She trailed off. Then she spoke. "That little witch! She took my bow and arrows! When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled. Then I spoke up. "Not if I kill her first!" I exclaimed. She glared at me in anger. Then she ran to me and attacked me. Cato came and pulled us apart.

"Stop it! That's enough!" He said. "Clove will handle that district 12 girl when she sees her. Alright? Are we cool?" He asked. Her and I looked at each other. Then she sighed. "Fine." She said. Then he turned to me. "Yeah. We're cool." I said. Then he spoke. "Alright then. Now let's go and gather up some food." He said. Then we gathered up our stuff and went into the forest. I wonder if Katniss is okay. I wonder if she is safe...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV.<strong>

I can't believe it happened. Me and Clove confessed to each other that we loved each other. I hope to see her again, soon. Then we'll win the games and go home. While I was walking through the woods, I heard noises. I turned around and saw a small figure hiding behind the tree. I went towards the tree and spoke.

"Rue?" I said. She peaked out and looked at me. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said to her. Then we both sat down and started eating our food. When I saw the look on her face, it tells me that she wants mine. "You want mine too?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, that's okay." I chuckled. "Here." I handed her my chicken leg. She took it. "Thanks." She said. Then she started eating it. Then I spoke.

"Who are the ones that are left?" I asked. "The girl from 1 and the boy from 10." She said. "And the um...and the boy from my district?" I asked. "Yeah, he's okay. I think he's down by the river." She said. Then I spoke. "So where are Cato and the others?" I asked. "They got all their supplies down by the lake. It's piled us in this great big pyramid." She said. "That sounds tempting." I said. When nightfall came we went to sleep. Then in the morning we thought of a plan to destroy their stuff while they're chasing us. I was hiding in the bushes, looking at their supplies that was piled up like a pyramid. Then I saw Cato and others just sitting there. Then I smiled when I saw Clove. If I had the guts, I would've just ran out of the bushes and run to her. But I can't. I can't let them know about us. Then I heard Marvel spoke. "Hey guys, look!" Marvel said. I saw smoke in the sky. They all ran and Cato told the district 3 boy to keep watch while they were gone. Then I pulled out my arrow and shot an arrow at the bag of apples and they fell to the ground. Then an explosion went off. Then all I heard was ringing and beeping sounds going on. Then they all came back. I could almost hear their voices.

"I don't know what happened." The district 3 boy said. Then Cato spoke. "What the heck happened?!" He asked with rage. He snatched the spear from him and yelled. "Our stuff!" He yelled. Then he snapped his head and he fell to the ground. I gasped at the sight. Then I got up and ran into the forest. Then I ran to see if Rue was alright. But she wasn't there. Not until I heard her voice.

"Katniss!" I turned my head towards the direction of her voice, calling my name. I ran as fast as I can to get to Rue. Then I saw her trapped in a net.

"Katniss!" She called. I ran and cut the rope off and she embrace me in a hug. "It's okay Rue, you're okay." Then I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Marvel. He threw a spear at us and I shot an arrow through his chest and he died. Then I turned and gasped. Rue pulled the spear out of her chest and fell into my arms. She was bleeding from her chest.

"It's okay. You're okay." I said. Then she spoke.

"Did you blow up the food?" She asked. "Every bit of it." I said.

"Good. You have to win." She said to me. She's right. I have to win. And Clove is coming with me. Then she spoke. "Can you sing?" She asked. "Okay." Then I began singing to her. When I was done, her chest stopped moving. She was dead. Then I closed her eyes with my hands.

I cut some flowers and put them in her hands. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I got up and left, leaving her dead body on the floor. Then all of a sudden I heard her voice.

"Marvel! Where are you?" It's Clove. I turned and saw her coming through the forest.

"Marvel! Are you there? Where are y-" She trailed off when she spotted me. Then she smiled. "Katniss." I couldn't help but smile. "Clove." We both ran to each other and embrace each other in a tight hug. We parted and we looked at each other. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I smiled. "I'm fine Clove. I'm just glad you're safe." I said. She smiled and kissed me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I dropped the bow, just to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. She bit my lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allow her entrance. She moaned as our tongues collided, fighting with each other. Then we parted just to breathe. Then she looked at me in the eye with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Katniss...If I was to leave the careers and form an alliance with you...would you team up with me?" She asked. I smiled at her and kissed her. I broke the kiss and looked at her. "Yes Clove. I would." I said. She smiled. Then her and I kissed again. Then we parted. Then she spoke. "Have you seen Marvel?" She asked. I froze when she asked me that question. Then I sighed and spoke. "Clove...I...I killed him." She gasped. "Because he...he..." I trailed off as I looked down at the floor, not looking at her. "Because he killed the girl? The girl name...Rue?" She asked. I nodded, still looking at the floor. Then she came and placed her soft hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. "I'm sorry Katniss...I'm sorry she had to die." She said. "I could've saved her. But I couldn't..." I said as I was about to burst into tears. She pulled me into a tight hug, comforting me. "It's okay Katniss. It's okay." She said. Then there was silence in the arena. Then she spoke. "I have to go Katniss..." She kissed me on the lips. "I'll see you soon." She said. Then she turned to leave. But then I called her name.

"Clove?" I said. She turned to me. "Would you like to stay with me?" I asked. Then she spoke. "Oh Katniss...of course I would like to stay with you." She said. I held out my hand to her and she took my hand in hers. Then we walked through the forest, heading to a place where we could be alone. When nightfall came, Clove and I sat down against the tree. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. Then she looked at me. Then she smiled. I smiled at her. Then she spoke. "Would you like me to make you feel better?" She asked. "How?" I asked. She smirked and sat on my lap. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she moved down and kissed my neck. I moaned as I felt her lips on my neck. Then I gasped as she bit my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Clove..." I said. Then she moved from my neck and looked at me. "Did I hurt you?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm fine." I said. "Good. And don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you." She said. "I know you're not." I said. Then I kissed her. We broke the kiss and she placed her head affectionately on mine. Then she spoke. "Katniss...I don't ever want to leave you. But I have to. So let's make this count." We looked at each other in the eye. "Let's make this moment last." She said. Then I spoke. "Yes. Let's make this last...for the both of us." I said.

"I love you." I smiled at her. "I love you too Clove. I always have." Then we kissed with a lot of passion. Clove broke the kiss and she took her jacket off and threw it aside. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me. Then Clove broke the kiss just to unzip my jacket. Then she kissed me. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt and touched me with her ice cold hands. I gasped and broke the kiss. Then she spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her and she looked at me with concern in her eyes. Then I spoke. "Your hands...your hands are cold." I said. Then she kissed my cheek. "Would you like me to warm you up?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes. Please." I said. She smiled at me. Then she took my jacket off and threw it aside. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then without breaking the kiss, she pushed us lightly down onto the floor with her on-top of me. She bit on my lip and I parted my lips and allow her entrance. Our tongues collided, fighting in the dark. Then I felt her hands lifting my shirt up. My eyes widened at the sight. I pulled away to stop her.

"Clove, no. I don't want to be broadcast throughout Panem." I said. She looked at me. "Don't worry Katniss. We're not gonna do that, just yet." She said. She lifted my shirt and planted kisses on my stomach. I moaned and ran my fingers through her hair, and gripping her hair tight. Then she came up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. After hours of making out we broke apart to breath. Then we looked at each other in the eye.

"If only we could stay like this forever." I said. "I wish I could say the same." She said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: She Has Broken My Heart

**I hope you're enjoying this Clovniss story so far. I'm doing my best to make it better. So enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Katniss's POV. **

Last night was wonderful. I woke up to see Clove sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"She's so beautiful." I said. Then all of a sudden she spoke. "Why thank you." She said. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. Then she bit my lip and I parted my lips and allow her entrance. _"Dang, Clove is feisty. She wants me that bad." _I said. Then our tongues collided, fighting with each other. Clove moaned as our tongues were fighting each other. Then we parted to breath. Then we looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." She said. I smiled and kissed her. I broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you too Clove Kentwell." I said. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. Then we broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Katniss?" She said.

"Yeah?" I said. "I'm so glad I met someone like you." She admitted. I smiled at her. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I never thought I would meet someone like you. I've never been loved by someone like you before. I really care about you Katniss." She said. I smiled. She smiled at me. Then we kissed. Then we broke apart and looked at each other. "I really care about you too Clove. I never thought I would meet someone as beautiful as you." I admitted. She blushed as she giggled. I smiled at her. "It's true Clove. You're really beautiful." I admitted. Then she looked at me. "That's really nice of you to say, Katniss." She said. "You're really beautiful too." She said. I smiled. "You think so?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Of course I do." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then there was silence in the arena. Until she spoke. "I have to go Katniss. Cato's probably waiting for me." She got up and started putting on her jacket. Then I spoke. "Do you have to go?" I asked. When she was done, she looked at me. Then she came towards me. Then she spoke. "Yes Katniss. I have to go. You know this." She said. I frowned and looked down at the floor, not looking at her. Then she held my cheek with her hand, forcing me to look at her.

"I wish I could stay with you Katniss. But I can't. Not with the careers around." She said. Then I spoke. "Then leave them Clove. Just leave the careers and form an alliance with me. We could both go home." I said. "Yeah...we could...but you know that only one will come out. And..." She trailed off. "And what?" I asked. She looked at me in the eye and spoke. "...I want you to be the one who comes out." She said. I was taken aback from her words. "No. No Clove don't say that. I love you and I don't want to lose you." I said. "I don't want to lose you too. But I will do everything I can to keep you alive, even if I can't be by your side." She said. "Clove..."

"I know it's hard Katniss...but..." She sighed. "...But I think it's best if we just went our separate ways and pretend that this never happened." She said. My eyes widened at her words. Then she spoke. "I have to go." She got up, gathered her knifes in her vest and turned to leave. I got up and stopped her. She looked at me.

"Clove please. I don't want to lose you. Please don't do this to me." I begged. "I don't want to do this, but you know that if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do. I would have nothing to live for anymore. You are the source of my life. And if you die...my life would be dull without you." She said. I was taken aback from her words. Then I grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the floor and we looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"Clove...what was the point then? What was the point of loving me? What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of all this?" I asked. Then she spoke. "The point of all this...was to spend my days with you until the day comes. If the careers found out about us it would be chaos." She said. Then I let go of her and she got up and kneeled on her knees and placed her head affectionately on mine. Then she placed both of her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her in the eye.

"Katniss...I don't want to do this...but I'm doing this for you. For me..." She softly kissed my lips. Then she broke the kiss and looked at me. "...For us." She said. Then there was silence in the arena. Then I spoke. "So everything that happened last night...was all just an act?" I asked her. She slowly nodded. "Yes." She said. My heart twisted from her words. Then she gave me one last kiss and got up to leave. Then she began walking, leaving me here alone. Then I spoke. "Clove!" I called. Then she stopped and turned to look at me. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. "I hope so." She said. Then she said her final words to me.

"Goodbye Katniss Everdeen." She began. "I hope to see you again, when the day comes." She said. Then she turned to leave. I can't believe this just happened. She left me. She left me all alone in the forest. When she was out of sight, I grabbed the bow and threw it in anger. Then I broke down into tears. I can't believe it was all an act. I thought it was real. But then it turned out to be fake. That's it. I've had enough. I'm just gonna stay focus to the games and forget about Clove. She has thrown the knifes through my heart. She has broken my heart.

**Will Katniss and Clove reunite with each other? Stay tuned to find out. Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Announcement

**Clove's POV. **

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I left Katniss like that. I can't believe I said that! While I was walking through the forest, I can still hear those words echo through my head.

_"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "I hope so." I said. _Then I stopped for a moment. Then I grabbed out a knife and threw it to a tree in anger. Then I kneeled on my knees and broke down into tears. Then I spoke.

"I hate these freaking games! Why did I left Katniss like that?" I asked myself. Now after what I just did, I now hate myself for it. She probably hates me now. She's probably not my friend anymore. I think I have now lost Katniss. After laying on my knees on the floor, I got up and continued looking for Cato. Then I started screaming his name.

"Cato!" I yelled. "CATO!" I yelled again. Then I heard him. "CLOVE?!" He yelled. I looked around to see if he was there. Then I all of a sudden I saw his figure coming from the forest.

"Cato!" I ran to him. "Clove!" He ran to me. Then we embraced each other in a hug. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"Where were you? I thought you were dead." He said. "Well...I'm not dead yet." I said. He smiled at me. Then he pulled me into another hug. We parted and then he spoke.

"Where's Marvel?" He asked. I froze at his question. Then I sighed and spoke. "He's dead." I said. Then he spoke. "Dang...well at least you're still alive." He said. "Yeah." I said. "Come on. Let's go to the Cornucopia." He said. Then we walked through the forest, heading to the Cornucopia. When we got there, we saw Glimmer coming towards us. Then she spoke.

"You found her?" She asked. "Yep. I did." He said. "Oh, good. For a second, I thought she was dead." She said. "Well, here I am, I'm still alive and still standing." I said. Then she smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. Then she spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. It's just that, you never smiled for a long time. And yet you're doing it now." I said. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad that you're okay." She said. Then I smiled back at her. She smiled back at me. Then Cato spoke.

"Alright guys, let's get some sleep. We'll hunt in the morning." He said. Then we grabbed out our sleeping bags and laid down on them. I couldn't sleep. I can still hear her words echo through my head.

_"Clove...what was the point then? What was the point of loving me? What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of all this?" _She asked. As I heard those words, I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to break down into tears. Then all of a sudden, I felt Cato's arm wrapped around my waist. Then he spoke.

"You alright Clove?" He asked. I sighed. "I'm fine, Cato." I said. "Okay. Goodnight Clove." He kissed my forehead and went to sleep. I wish I never left Katniss. I wish I never told her that it was all an act. What the heck is wrong with me? Then I rested my head on Cato's chest and let sleep took over me...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV. <strong>

I decided to take a break and sit down on the floor to think for a moment. Did Clove really did this on purpose? Was the love between me and her was just an act? Was it real or not real? I have so many unanswered questions running through my head, this is making me anxious. I just want to know. That's all. While I was sitting down on the floor, I could still hear those words she said to me.

_"I know it's hard Katniss...but..." _She sighed._ "...But I think it's best if we just went our separate ways and pretend that this never happened." _She said. I clenched my fists in anger at the thought of hearing Clove saying those words to me. Maybe it was just all an act. Maybe it wasn't real. Now I have lost Clove. She's probably dead for all I care. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice enter the arena.

"Attention tributes, attention. The regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. For now on, two victors may be crowned and they don't have to be from the same district. This will be the only announcement." The voice said. My eyes widened after hearing the announcement. Then my lips suddenly formed her name.

"Clove..." I said. I grabbed my bow and arrows and began looking for her. _"Wait, why am I doing this? Why am I looking for her? She left me, she betrayed me. I know she did all those things, but I am not leaving the hunger games without Clove." _I said. Then I went through the forest and finally made it to the river. Then I looked all over the place checking to see if there are more tributes out there. Then all of a sudden I felt something grabbed my foot. I gasped at its touch. Then I looked down to see his face.

"Oh my God, Peeta!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." He said. Then I removed all of the dirt around him and helped him out of the hole. Then I looked at his leg.

"What was that?" I asked him. "It was a sword. It's bad huh?" He asked. "It's gonna be fine." I said. Then I was cleaning his wound. He hissed at the pain. Then he spoke.

"Katniss." I looked at him. "...Just leave me." He said. I was taken aback from his words. "But Peeta..."

"It's okay...I'm dead anyway." He said. Then there was silence. Then he spoke. "Katniss..." He said. "Yeah?"

"Could you...stay with me...until I die?" He asked. It pained me to hear him say that. I was about to break down into tears, but not now. Then I spoke. "Okay...I'll stay." I said. I decided to stay with him until he dies. Then later, his chest stopped moving. I looked at him and he wasn't moving. Then the cannon went off. He died in front of me. Then I closed his eyes with my hands and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Peeta." I said. Then I grabbed my bow and arrows and left his dead body on the floor. Then along the way, I was heading to the cave. Then I put my bow and arrows on the floor and laid down.

Then throughout the time, I was hiding in the cave. I decided to stay in here until something happens. Then all of a sudden, I heard the voice enter the arena.

"Attention tributes, attention. Commencing at sunrise. There'll be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you need something desperately. And we plan to be generous hosts." The voice said. There will be a feast tomorrow? At the Cornucopia? I guess this might be my chance to get some food at the Cornucopia. When I heard the voice, I started thinking to myself. What if I get to see Clove at the feast? What if something happens when I get to the Cornucopia? As these questions were running through my head, I grabbed my bow and arrows and began heading to the Cornucopia. When I get there, I just have to be ready when I see her. Clove has a lot of explaining to do when I see her.

**What will happen at the feast? Stay tuned for the next one. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Feast

**Clove's POV.**

I just heard the announcement. There's a feast at the Cornucopia. This is it. This is my chance to confront Katniss about what I did. She might be there. I just know it. While I was keeping watch, I heard Cato's voice.

"Hey Clove." I turned to him. "You can get some sleep if you want. I'll keep watch." He said. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He said. Then I laid down with my knife in my hand, ready for any tribute to attack me at any moment. I was trying to sleep as I was hearing Cato and Glimmer talking.

"So Cato, what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked. Then he spoke. "Well, it's simple...we find Katniss..." He trailed off. "...And kill her." My eyes widened at his words. Then Glimmer chuckled. "Sweet. Can't wait for tomorrow." She said. Oh God, this is bad. They're gonna find Katniss and kill her. I can't let that happen. I have to find her before they do. When they both went to sleep, I put on my jacket, grabbed my knifes and ran into the forest to find Katniss. I am done. I am done with the Careers. I will find Katniss and tell her that I have left them for good. Hopefully she'll understand. I just hope she does believe me...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV.<strong>

I was hiding in the bushes, checking my surroundings to see if anybody was there to stop me. Then I was about to go out and get my bag, but then I stopped. Then I saw Foxface came and grabbed her bag and ran away. Then I looked and there were 3 bags left. One had the number 2 on it. I smirked when I saw it. Then I spoke.

"Of course Clove would come for it." I said. Then I got up and started running to my bag. I grabbed it and ran to the other side to leave, but then a knife was thrown at me. It was Clove. I shot one arrow at her and she dodged it. Then I shot another one and it pierce through her shoulder. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Then she got up and was running towards me. I was about to shoot another arrow at her, but then she lunged herself at me, sending us down to the floor. Then she got on-top of me and was about to stab me with her knife, but I blocked her hand with my arm.

Then we rolled around in the green grass and then she pinned me down by my arms and legs. Then she spoke.

"Hey lover girl. I missed you." She said. "So where's lover boy?" She asked. "He's dead! Peeta is dead!" I yelled. I tried to get her off of me but I failed. "Oh. Well that's too bad. Because I wonder what he would do if he saw you in this situation." She said. Anger was boiling inside me. Then I spoke. "If you're gonna kill me, then kill me! I don't care!" I yelled. I saw that she wasn't going to kill me. She came here for a reason. Then she spoke. "Katniss...I'm not here to kill you. I just want to talk to you. About what happened that day." She said. Then I spoke.

"What you did was so hurtful Clove! It pained me to see you leave me like that! To lie to me that all this time that, that wasn't love at all, it was just all part of the act!" I yelled. "I know and that's why I came here." She began. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I was just scared. I was scared for my life. For your life." She said. "But...but you said that it was all just an act. And that the love between you and me was just all an act!" I yelled. "I lied Katniss." She said truthfully. My eyes widened at her words. She lied about those things? How could she? How could she lie to me like that? So then I spoke.

"What?"

"Yes Katniss, it was all a lie." She said. "A lie...but...but how could you lie to me like that Clove?" I asked. "I'm sorry Katniss but I had to lie. The love between you and me was not an act. It was real. It was all real. I love you Katniss and I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I love you with all my heart." She said truthfully. My heart was beating rapidly. I was taken aback from her words. I can't believe it. Everything she said was true. She does love me and she would never hurt me like that. Then I spoke.

"I love you too Clove. And I always will love you." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she kissed me with a lot of passion. I kissed her back and I tried my best to convey how much I love her into that kiss. We parted and we looked at each other for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Katniss...we need to leave. We need to leave right now." She said. I looked at her confused. "Leave? Right now? Why?" I asked. "I overheard Cato's plan Katniss. He's planned to kill you." She said. This is bad. Cato has planned to kill me. I wonder where he is now.

"Where is he now?" I asked. "He's sleeping. It won't be long until he finds us." She said. We were silent for a while and then she spoke. "Katniss, please...come with me. Let me take us somewhere safe. Somewhere far away so that they won't find us." She said. I looked at her eyes and they're telling the truth. Then I spoke. "Okay." I said. Then she smiled and kissed me again. We parted and then she spoke. "I'm really sorry about Rue. I'm sorry that we killed her, Katniss." She said. I held onto her cheek and spoke. "It's okay Clove. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you." I said. Then she smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then all of a sudden she was grabbed by a large figure. My eyes widened at the figure that grabbed her. It was Thresh. Then he pinned her against the wall and spoke.

"You killed her?" He asked her angrily. "N-No!" She said. "I heard you!" He yelled. Then she started crying for help. She was calling for me.

"Katniss!" I looked at her. "Katniss!" She called. "Clove!" I said. Then I quickly grabbed the bow and arrows and shot one through Thresh's back. He let go of her and fell to the ground. Then the cannon went off. I turn to see Clove frightened. I embrace her in a tight hug. She hugged me back and began crying in my shoulders.

"Shh. It's okay Clove, it's okay. You're safe." I said. Then she pulled away from my shoulder and looked at me. "H-He...he was going to kill me. I called your name. And you called me back. And you...you saved me." She said. "Yes. I did." I said. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"We should get going now. But where should we go?" I asked. "To my campsite. And don't worry it's not the career's campsite, it's my own campsite. Follow me." She said. I nodded and I grabbed my bag with the number 12 on it and I grabbed the bag with the number 2 on it and handed it to Clove. Then we ran to the forest, heading to her campsite that is far away from the careers.

When we got there, she set up a fire. I know we need the fire to keep us warm but, what if they find us? They'll kill us on sight when they notice that Clove made a fire. Then I spoke.

"Are you sure about making the fire?" She looked at me. "What if they notice you made the fire and try to kill us?" I asked. She came over to me and kissed me. Then she looked at me and spoke. "You worry too much. And don't worry, we're far away from them. They won't find us that easy." She said. I smiled at her, knowing that her plan will work. She smiled at me, and then she took some food from her bag and started eating them. I took some food out of my bag and started eating them as well. What I got was bread and cheese. Clove got some chicken legs and some bread. When we were done, we sat there in silence. She was resting her head on my chest. After a moment of silence, I sighed and spoke.

"Clove...can I ask you something?" She looked at me. "Now that you're here...with me...what does this mean?" I asked. "It means I left the careers, Katniss." She said. I didn't say anything when she said that. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. Then she spoke.

"I'm serious Katniss, I did left them. For good. I'm no longer part of their pack..." She trailed off. Then she sighed and spoke. "And...I was wondering...if you would want to form an alliance with me. So that we could kill Cato and Glimmer and go home." She said. I looked at her for a moment. Then I spoke. "Can I trust you?" I asked. "Of course you can trust me Katniss. I will never ever hurt you the same way ever again." She said. There was nothing but the sound of fire that filled the arena. Then I spoke. "You promise?" I asked. "I promise." She said truthfully. I smiled at her, knowing that my Clove is back and that she'll never betray me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She bit my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allow her entrance. Then our tongues collided, happy that they are back together again. Then we parted, breathing heavily. Then we looked at each other in the eye. Then after a while of silence, I spoke.

"Clove...together...we can win." I said. She looked at me for a moment before replying. "Together?" She asked. "Yes Clove...together." I said truthfully. She smiled at me. I smiled at her and then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then we lie together in our sleeping bags. Clove rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove and kissed her forehead. Then I let sleep took over me. Me and Clove are back together again and as along as we're together we can overcome any obstacle that gets in our way.

**Katniss and Clove are reunited back together again! Yay! What will happen next? How will they get rid of Cato and Glimmer? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :) Thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Only One May Be Crowned

**Katniss's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of the mockingjays chirping throughout the woods. Then I turned to see Clove still asleep. Then she woke up with a moan and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Clove." I started. "Hey Katniss." She said. Then I looked at her shoulder, and saw that the arrow pierced through her shoulder. Then I spoke.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder, Clove." I said. "It's okay. I'll be fine." She said. Then I looked at my bag with the number 12 on it and spoke. "Maybe there's something in there that can help you with your wound." I said. Then I grabbed the bag, opened it and took out the medicine jar and opened the top. Then I dipped my finger in the jar and applied it on Clove's shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Clove." I said. "It's okay. Just continue." She said. Then I continued rubbing the medicine on her shoulder. She sighed in relief.

"That feels so much better." She said. "You need some of that too, Katniss." She said. "It's okay Clove, it's just a knife wound, I'm fine." I said.

"But Katniss, you need it. For your wound. Come on." She said. I sighed. "Okay." I said. Then I handed her the jar and she applied the medicine on my head. When she was done, she looked at me. Then she smiled at me. I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The sun rose from the sky, causing me to wake up. I turned to see Clove sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.<p>

"I'm so glad to have you Clove." I said. Then she smiled in her sleep and spoke. "I'm so glad to have you too fire girl." She said. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did you enjoy your sleep Clovely?" I asked. "What happened to 'Clo'?"

"Well I just thought that, maybe Clovely would be a better nick name for you." She smiled.

Then she stood up, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back, bringing her close to me. Then I moved from her lips and placed my lips on her neck. She let out a soft moan and placed her hand on the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly.

"Ahh...Katniss." She said. Then I moved from her neck and rested my head on hers. Then I spoke.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked. "Katniss, you know I do." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back with love and passion. Then we parted and looked at each other for a moment. Then I spoke.

"I love you so much Clove. You are everything I imagined."

"I love you too Katniss. And I always will love you. Forever and ever no matter what happens, I will always love you." She said truthfully. I smiled brightly at her. Then we kissed. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. Then she spoke.

"Oh my God Katniss, you look so much better!" She exclaimed. I felt the scar on my head and it healed completely. Then I looked at her shoulder. It was healed too. "Oh my God Clove, your shoulder is healed!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I feel so much better now!" She cheered. Then I realized something. Since we're healed, we could win this thing. Then I spoke.

"Clove...we could go home." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could. We're the only team left." I said. "Then if we kill Cato and Glimmer...we could go home." She said. Then we smiled at each other and then we kissed again.

Then we began walking through the forest.

"So who are the ones that are left right now?" I asked. "Well, we know that you killed that Thresh guy. And Cato and Glimmer are gonna be at the Cornucopia. They're not gonna go to places they don't know. And Foxface, she can be anywhere." She said. "Well, we should start hunting, we don't have any food left." I said.

"Okay, I'll take the bow." She said. I looked at her with a confused look. She chuckled. "I'm just kidding Katniss. I'll go get some stuff for us." She kissed me and left. I smiled because me and Clove are back together again and nothing can change that. I was walking through the forest looking for a animal to kill. I found a rabbit and shot it with a arrow. Then I picked it up and put it in my backpack. Then all of a sudden I heard a cannon went off.

"Clove!" I called. I ran to find her and found her jacket with berries on it. "CLOVE!" I ran and all of a sudden I bumped into her.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"I heard the cannon..." My eyes widened when I saw the nightlock berries in her hand. I smacked them out of her hands. "That's nightlock Clove! You'll be dead in a minute!"

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't know."

"You scared me to death. I thought you were dead. Please don't do that again." I embrace her in a tight hug. She hugged me back, comforting me.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry...can we eat now?" She asked. I pulled away. "Yeah. I killed a rabbit. Let's eat." I said. Then I cooked the rabbit and we began eating our meal. After we were done eating, we continued walking through the woods. Then we spotted Foxface's dead body.

"Looks like it was too late for her to know that they would kill her if she ate them." She said. "She's clever." I said. "Yeah, but too clever." She said. Then I took the berries from her hand and put them in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked up at her. "Maybe Cato and Glimmer like berries too." I said with a smirk. She smiled at me. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we began walking through the forest. Then all of a sudden, it was getting dark.

"What time is it?" She asked. "A little after noon." I said.

"Why is it getting so dark?" She asked. "The gamemakers must be in a hurry to end this thing." I said. Then the whole arena was dark. We couldn't see a thing. At first, it was silent. Then we heard a loud howl coming from the forest. Clove looked at me.

"What was that?" She asked. "It's the finale." I said. We looked up and saw Thresh's face in the sky. I looked at Clove and she looked at me with a terrified look on her face. I came to her and held her close to me.

"It's okay Clove. Don't be scared. I'm here and I will protect you." I said. Then we parted and continued walking through the forest. Then we heard footsteps. I loaded an arrow in my bow and was getting ready to fire at someone, or something. Clove grabbed out her knives, ready to strike at any moment. Then there was silence in the arena again. Then all of a sudden, a wolf jumped on Clove. I quickly shot one at the wolf and it rolled off of her.

"Run Clove, run!" I yelled. Then we began running through the forest while the mutts were chasing us. More were coming from the ground. They were catching up after us.

"Katniss, they're getting on us!"

"Just keep running and don't stop, we're almost there!" I said. Then we finally made it to the Cornucopia. We ran to the wall and Clove helped me up. Then I held my hand out to her and she grabbed my hand and climbed up on the Cornucopia. We watched as the wolfs were trying to get us but they failed. Then all of a sudden Clove was grabbed and thrown to the Cornucopia floor. I looked up and saw Cato. Then I turned around and saw Glimmer, she was about to stab me with a sword but I dodged it, and kicked her down to the sliver floor. Then I grabbed out the knife Clove gave me and stabbed Glimmer to death. Then the cannon went off. Then I turned and saw Cato holding Clove by her neck, from behind. I loaded an arrow and aimed at Cato. Then he spoke.

"Go on. Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway." He said. "Let Clove go, Cato!" I said. "Ha, let her go? Let her go? You want me to let Clove go? The one who betrayed the careers and decided to go and form an alliance with the girl on fire?" He asked, gripping Clove tighter as she yelped.

"Katniss!" She called. I aimed at him in anger and he backed up as he laughed evilly. "I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill," Then I looked at Clove and she formed the word "shoot" with her mouth, "It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters." He said. Then I released the bow and it flew to Cato's hand. He screamed in pain and Clove stabbed him with her knife and kicked him to the floor with the mutts. They began chewing on him, devouring his flesh. He screamed in pain as the wolfs were eating him. I loaded an arrow and aimed at him.

"Please." He begged. I released the arrow and it went through his chest. Then the cannon went off. Then Clove and I looked at each other. Then she pulled me close to her and kissed me. I dropped the bow and kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then we saw the mutts running away from his dead body. Then the sun rose from the sky, shining everything in sight. Then we climbed down the Cornucopia and our feet touched the floor. Then we heard a voice enter the arena.

"Attention tributes, attention. There's been a slight rule change. The previous revision allowing two tributes from different districts has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." The voice said. Then I turned to Clove. Then she spoke.

"Go ahead Katniss." I was shocked when she said that.

"What?"

"You heard him Katniss. One of us should go home. One of us has to die, they have to have their victor. Plus you have a family. They need you the most." She said honestly. Then I spoke. "But what about you, Clove?" I asked. She looked down, not looking at me. She sniffed and looked at me.

"Katniss...look at me...I'm just nothing but a puny weak girl from district 2 that nobody cares about. I rather die than to kill you." She said honestly. Those words touched my heart. Everything she said was true. Then I spoke.

"No." I threw my bow on the ground. "They don't. Why should they?" Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the nightlock berries.

"Katniss, no!" I moved my finger to her lips, shushing her. Then I spoke. "Clove...spending these days with you during the hunger games, were the best days of my entire life. When I first saw you, you took my breath away. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. I've always wanted to tell you that I loved you, but I didn't know if you would accept me or not. Now that we're here, being forced to kill each other, they want to take that love away from us, and I won't allow that to happen. I loved you and I always loved you. I will never love someone the way I love you. And if I have to die...I rather die with you." I said honestly. She was taken aback from my words. Then I filled her hands with half the nightlock berries that were in my hand. Then we looked at each other in the eye as we know what is about to come. I could feel the eyes of the Capitol and the eyes of my district watching us about to die right in front of them. Then she spoke.

"Together?" She asked. "Yes Clove...together." I said. "Okay...on three...one..." I kissed her one last time. "Two..." She kissed me one last time. "Three..." Then the berries were about to enter our mouths but then the voice enter the arena.

"Stop!" Claudius said. "Stop!" He said again. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen, and Clove Kentwell." He said. Then we looked at each other. Then we kissed passionately as we finally won the hunger games like I said we would. Then we parted and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Clove." She smiled at me. "I love you too Katniss."

**Katniss and Clove have won the 74th Hunger Games! Yay! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

**Katniss's POV. **

The hovercraft came and took us out of the arena. Then I was in the hospital room with Clove. They were patching up her wounds that came from the arena. Then one of them spoke.

"Okay, Clove should be okay for now. We'll be at the Capitol in just a few minutes or so." He said. Then they left. I looked at Clove and she smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then I went over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"We did it Katniss. We won." She said. I smiled at her.

"Yes Clove. We did win the hunger games. Just like I said we would." I said. We were silent for a moment. And then she spoke.

"Why did you save me?" She asked suddenly. Why would she ask me that? But then I figured, maybe she just wants to know why I saved her. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her. We parted and I spoke.

"Because you saved me." I replied. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then we kissed passionately. We parted and I rested my head on hers. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you too Clove Kentwell."

* * *

><p>I was at the roof talking with Haymitch. Then he spoke.<p>

"I'm proud of you Katniss. You did really good out there." He said. "Thanks Haymitch. I wouldn't have made it out of that arena if it wasn't for Clove." I said. Then we were silent for a while and then he spoke.

"You love her, don't you?" I turned to him. "Yes. I do. She's everything I imagined." I said truthfully. "Good. Then I'm sure that girl loves you too." He said. I smiled at him. Then he spoke. "Alright Katniss, let's go get you ready for your interview. I'm sure Clove will like you in your new dress." He said. I followed him and he took me to a wardrobe. He showed me the long yellow dress and I gasped in amazement. Then I spoke.

"Oh Haymitch. It's beautiful. Clove is gonna love it when she sees me in it."

"I'm pretty sure she would." Then I put on the yellow dress. Then I turned to him and spoke.

"So what do I do now at the interview? What do I have to say to them?" I asked. "Just say, that you couldn't help yourself, you were so in love with this girl that the thought of not being with her was unthinkable. You'd rather die than not be with her do you understand?" I nodded. Then we went to find Clove. She was in the room with her stylist.

"Alright, you are done!" Her stylist said. Then Clove came out wearing her pretty orange dress. She gasped as she saw me in my yellow dress.

"Oh my God Katniss, you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Oh thank you Clove...but you are the one who looks more beautiful." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then Haymitch spoke. "Alright girls, let's get going. We don't wanna keep them waiting." He said.

Me and Clove were sitting down on our chairs, being interviewed by Caesar. Then he spoke.

"How did you feel when you and Clove were reunited again?" He asked. I took a deep breath and spoke. "I felt so happy when it happened. I felt like I was the happiest person in the world. I couldn't imagine a life without her." I said as I turned to her with a smile. She smiled at me. Then she took my hand in hers. Then he spoke. "And what about you Clove?" He asked. "In my eyes...Katniss is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. When we were forced to kill each other, I couldn't kill her. I would be lost without her. My life would be dull without her." She said as she fought back the tears. "And most of all...she saved my life."

"Because you saved me. We saved each other." I said. They awed at my words. "Well...I have to say, this has been a really interesting story about you two." He said.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you Caesar." Clove said. "You're welcome." He replied. "Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss and Clove, the star crossed lovers of districts 12 and 2, this years victors of the 74th annual hunger games!" He said. Everyone cheered. Then we went back to Haymitch and our stylists.

"Good job girls. That was a nice interview." Haymitch said. "Thank you. And thanks for the dress Haymitch." I said. He smiled at me. "You're welcome." He said. Then Clove spoke. "Katniss, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked. I turned to everyone and they nodded. Then I turned to her. "Sure." Then Clove led me to the roof. Nobody was there but us. Then I spoke. "So what's this about, Clove?" I asked. She looked at me with a smile.

"I wanted to give you something." She said. "Really? Like what?" I asked. She took my hand and placed something gold on my hand. I gasped at the object.

"Oh Clove...It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." I looked at her and back at the golden object. "What is it?" I asked looking at the pin in my hand. "It's a mockingjay." She replied. "I wanted to give that to you, when I first laid eyes on you. I thought you would love it." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then I kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Thank you." I said. "I love you Clove Kentwell."

"I love you too Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire." She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then we kissed.

* * *

><p>Snow grabbed the golden crown and turned to place it on my head. I stood up and he placed it on my head. Then he spoke.<p>

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." I said. Then he looked at the pin on my dress. "That's a lovely pin." He said. "Thank you. Clove gave it to me." I said. "Really?" He said as he turned to her. "Yes. I did." She said. Then he turned back to me. "They must be very proud of you. You and Clove are a great team." He said. Then he went over to Clove and placed the crown on her head. Then he left. Then I turned to Clove. I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Then Clove and I were on the train, going home. Then she spoke.<p>

"So what happens when we get back?" She asked. "We just live our normal lives. Together, without having to worry about the games anymore." I turned to her. "I love you." She said. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. "I love you too." I said. Then we arrived back home at district 12. The crowd was cheering, clapping their hands, smiling at us. I looked and saw my mother in the crowd. Then I saw Gale and my sister Prim looking at us. They were smiling at us as well. Then I smiled at Clove. She smiled at me. Then we took each other's hands and raised and shot them straight up in the sky and they cheered us on.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for bed. When I was done, I crawled into the bed and laid down next to Clove. We kissed passionately. Then we parted and looked at each other.<p>

"I love you Katniss." She said. I smiled at her. "I love you too Clove. And I always will love you." I said. We kissed again and then she rested her head on my chest. Then I looked down and noticed that she went to sleep. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then I kissed her forehead. The games were over and me and Clove are safe. Now we can live our normal lives without having to worry about the hunger games anymore. We were safe from the dangers of the games. And nobody will hurt us again. I have Clove. She has me. We love each other and nothing can change that. I looked at Clove for a moment and then said the last words that came out of my mouth.

"I love you Clove." I kissed her forehead and let sleep take me with her in my arms.

**This is the end of the Clovniss fanfic story for now. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it! Please Review! It helps me a lot! I might write a sequel to this story someday soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day! Clovniss forever! :)**


End file.
